The wedding between Nightshade and Black Crescent
by blackcrescent2
Summary: Nothing better then a wedding between two ponies who love each other.


**Hi, guys. It's me again. Remember: all credit for MLP: FiM goes to Hasbro, Inc.**

 **The Wedding between Nightshade and Black Crescent**

It was the middle of the night in Ponyville. Black Crescent and his marefriend were in a little café, both enjoying each other's company. Black Crescent stood up from his chair and walked around the table, and with his magic, he levitated a moonflower that was in Nightshades hair. With dark aura, changed the flower into a white ring with a yellow diamond on top.

"Nightshade, thanks to you, I'm no longer was alone, and I want to spend the rest of my life with you, so Nightshade, would you be my wife?" Black Crescent asked curiously. Black Crescent and Nightshade's faces were bright red. She got up from her chair and kissed her beloved.

"Of course, I will marry you," Nightshade said happily. Black Crescent placed the ring on Nightshade's horn, they kissed, Black went back to his chair, and they talked about plans for the wedding.

The next day, Nightshade flew to her kingdom to pick up some things. Black waved her goodbye and went to Ponyville's hotel, which was a tall red building with at least 11 windows on it. A wooden sign that said 'Inn' on it hung from the wall. He went in and walked to the second floor towards a door with the numbers '126' written on it. He knocked on the door. When the door opened, a unicorn mare with a dark blue mane and tail with light blue streaks answered the door. Her tail was short and straight, and her mane, which reached the middle her chest, was cut at an angle, high and short at the back, and longer at the front. Her cutie mark was a pale blue crystal ball, a swirl of reds, greens, blues and yellows seemingly floating around inside. The shining crystal ball stood on a golden three-pronged base, the prongs held in place at the bottom by a circle of what appeared to be metal—the same material as the rest of the base.

"Hi, Black Crescent. What brings you here?" she asked curiously.

"Hi, Crystal Prophecy. Well, since you're one of my closest friends, I'm here to tell you that Nightshade and I are getting married, and I wanted to know if you'd like to be my best mare," Black Crescent stated hopefully.

"Firstly, congratulations. Second, I'd be more than happy to be your best mare," Crystal said happily, her voice brimming with excitement.

"That's great to hear. The wedding will be in four days at Twilight's castle. Wear something nice," Black Crescent said happily. He left the apartment.

In four days, Crystal Prophecy arrived at Twilight's castle wearing a ruby-colored dress and walked inside. She saw that the Twilight and her friends had dressed up as if they were going to the Gala, and Nightshade was wearing a white dress that looked as though it had been eaten by moths, but it looked very nice on her. Black Crescent didn't dress up. Celestia was there.

"Hi, Crystal. I'm so glad you came. Now, we can get going," Black Crescent said excitedly.

"Where are we going?" Crystal Prophecy asked curiously.

"We're going to where Nightshade and I first met. We thought it would be the perfect place to get married, which reminds me, dear, did you get the enhancing crystal?" Black Crescent asked curiously.

"Yes, I did. It's right here," Nightshade said amicably. She levitated two crystals out of her dress.

"So, what do these crystals do, again?" Twilight asked curiously.

"They're like the Alicorn Amulet. They increase magic power tenfold, but once used, they shatter. I asked my love to pick them up so I can use a long-range spell to get to the forest," Black Crescent calmly responded. Nightshade gave one of the crystals to Black, and with his magic coving the crystal, soon, everypony was covered in black magic, and with bright light, after their eyes adjusted, they found themselves in the forest covered in moonflowers—small white flowers with a yellow center and petals that made them look like a full moon. Black Crescent lay on the ground and passed out. Nightshade rushed to her beloved's side to make sure he was all right. Once she saw that he was breathing, she took a sigh of relief.

"He's going need to rest for a while, so why don't we get this place ready for a wedding?" Nightshade said excitedly. When Black Crescent woke up, he saw an altar that was made out of moonflowers and a giant three-layer cake. On top of it where two little figures. Celestia stood under the altar.

"Morning, Black Crescent. Rarity gave me your tuxedo. You should go and get dressed. After all, today is your big day," Crystal Prophecy said amicably.

"Thanks, Crystal," Black Crescent said gratefully. He levitated the clothing and got dressed in the white tuxedo with a red bowtie. Once he had finished, both himself and Crystal walked up to Celestia, and they waited for Nightshade. The girls and Nightshade walked to the altar together. The girls stood to the right side of Nightshade.

"We are gathered here today to see two ponies who love each come together. Do you two have your own vows?" Celestia asked curiously. They nodded.

"Nightshade, the first time we met in these woods was the best time of my life, and now _this_ is the best time of my life now that you'll be my wife. I promise to the best husband, and to love you for as long as I live," Black Crescent said lovingly.

"The first time we met was because of magic, but now it's our love for each other that's the true magic, and I hope you're ready to be a father, because my people are like my children," Nightshade stated hopefully.

"I'm ready for anything as long as I'm with you," Black Crescent responded confidently and lovingly.

"Now that the vows are done, do you, Black Crescent, take Nightshade as your wife, through sickness and heath?" Celestia asked curiously.

"I do," Black Crescent said confidently.

"And do you, Nightshade, take Black Crescent as your husband, through sickness and heath?" Celestia asked curiously.

"I do," Nightshade said in lovingly.

"Then, I'm happy to say that you may kiss your bride," Celestia said joyfully.

Black Crescent and Nightshade kissed. Afterwards, they enjoyed dancing and cake, and Nightshade threw a bouquet of flowers which was caught by Crystal Prophecy. Black Crescent levitated the other crystal over to him, and with his magic, he teleported everypony back to where they first started at Twilight's castle. Nightshade levitated Black Crescent to his room so he could rest. She kissed him and left his room. She went back to where the girls were.

"When my husband wakes up, we'll have lots of decisions about the future to discuss, so on his behalf, we are thankful for you guys showing up," Nightshade said gratefully. Everypony went home and Nightshade stayed, waiting for her love to wake up.

 **Until next time. Please review or PM. Also, special thanks to Snowfrost and EagleTsubasa for your OC's, Nightshade and Crystal Prophecy.**


End file.
